The Graveyard Angel
by MysteryProf
Summary: The year is 4071. The Vatican has fallen with all of its AX members long gone, the world's society has restored its lost technologies, and Methuselah are believed to be erased from Earth's history for good. Our heroine, Delta, starts to make some discoveries that begin to throw her world into chaos, and it all started with that priest from the graveyard. *NO PAIRINGS*
1. Sorrowful Black Wings

**Hello my fellow people! I'm new (Am I too late?) to the Trinity Blood fandom. Seen it, read it, loved it, had to write a fan fiction for it. So here it is! And here are a few things I just want to get this out of the way first/get some feedback for if you want to review.**

**1.) This is my first attempt at a Trinity Blood fan fiction! I want some feedback on if Abel feels too out of character; if it needs to be done I will fix it for future chapters.**

**2.) My next concern is if after a line of dialog, is there too much detail? I wanted a longer story, but did I try too hard?**

**3.) If you have any ideas for future plot, SHARE THEM WITH ME! I get ****_really _****bad writer's block a lot, so any help would be fantastic.**

**4.) ****_Please,_****do not leave hate in your reviews. If you don't like it ****_please_**** move on. ****Thank you...**

**-Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Sorrowful Black Wings**

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" There it was… the restricting call of my Mother to keep me here and attend to her laborious chores.

"I'm going to the cemetery. Do you have a problem with that _Mother_?" I spat her title as if poison to my lips. I have rare chances to obtain my freedom from this house; and today was one of those days. The sun was setting but it still managed to peek over the horizon while the full moon began to rise into the sky. Stars glistened and gleamed in the multicolored night as the dark hues seemed to scream a story of hidden secrets. I just had to capture them, and with a flash; they were mine.

"_Tch!_ I understand that you're in photography, but what's the point of taking pictures of the sky? Everyone sees it every day." I felt like her words were trying to influence me not to leave; not to pursue my dreams of being a photographer. They were the words to make me rethink my '_horrible'_ choices in my life and spend the rest of my eternity with her.

"It just shows that you have a poor understanding then. I can look into the sky and see the history; the stories that must never be told. I can see the millions of stars that saw battles upon battles in their home field. They could only sit and watch as brotherly angels fought and fell to an unknown truth. Every now and then I can hear one of them, the distorted inhuman cries of pain and the sorrowful creaking of black wings."

"Now that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it Delta. You've been going to church again on your days off, haven't you? You know I hate those religious swine!" Why did this woman have to be my Mother? She has no understanding of me what so ever as well as being vile in her actions. She's a lost child of God who lost her way long ago… and I want no connection to this. Why couldn't she be like Sister; like…Father?

"So what if I go to church Mother!? Praising God purifies me from this household! Besides… it's what Father would have wanted; he would have wanted his daughter to be a child of God. Pardon my words on his deceased soul, but why would a priest even marry you!?" I knew that would get to her; if the look on her face could kill I would have been dead fifty times in the past ten minutes.

"You bitch! Your father was a traitor to me; leaving me for the church, and not to mention taking your sister with him." She reached to yank my ponytail but she was too slow as I grabbed my camera and slipped out the door. I knew I was safe outside; she never pursued me past the door on sunny days. I never knew why, and I never questioned it. She always had me doing the outdoor chores.

The walk to the cemetery always brought some peace to my mind. It was a brisk autumn twilight hour and I loved it. Leaves tumbled across the streets in innocent tornados as the wind carried them aloft, the trees rustled as if some unknown being was running through them, and the birds ceased their chirping as the bugs of the night came out to buzz. It was impossible to ignore the call to catch a few more snapshots. I loved taking pictures of fall leaves; amber oranges, sunny yellows, dead decaying browns, and of course, crimson blood reds; I always had a fondness for those.

It was just about black out when I reached the metal fence gates of the cemetery so it was time to whip out the flashlight. As much as I hated to admit it, like my Mother, I too felt calmer at night. I always felt like I could envelope myself into the dark and get the best pictures by blending in with the world around me; the cemetery especially.

"Halt! Who's goes there!?" The blinding light of another flashlight shined in my eyes as I saw the shadow of a man behind the source; all I could do was smile.

"Locking up for the night Roger?"

"Oh Delta, is that you? I'm sorry; I really have to get these glasses checked." He took them off, wiping them with his raggedy T-shirt. "I didn't think you would be here tonight; you're late."

"Sorry about that… You know my Mother, she's, well… my _Mother._" Roger has been a friend of mine for years; I could trust him with anything I needed to. He understands my relationship with my Mother and how I long to live an unusual and free life; a life that could accomplish things people have never done before.

"Well, no need to explain any further. Here's the keys and make sure you lock the place up before you leave." Another reason to love Roger, he did things without asking questions; he always has let me into the cemetery to take late night pictures. I took the camera strap off my neck and began to hunt for pictures. "Hey Delta, I almost forgot! Be careful tonight." I froze in my tracks; it was odd for Roger to say something like that; he knows I could hold my own if I ever needed to.

"Why do you say that Roger?" I asked with narrow eyes and crossed arms.

"You know why… stuff could be crawling around here; stuff crawling around that you don't want to run into." He seemed really concerned and it bothered me, but what bothered me even more was that I could be missing out on potential pictures right now.

"You've been watching too much television Roger. Go home, calm down, maybe have a cup of tea. I'll be fine; don't worry about it. It's just like I've been doing; I'll go in, find some good shots, lock up the place, and then return home."

"Alright, I warned you… be careful."

I loved being inside the cemetery; there was places for beautiful shots everywhere. Gravestones from soldiers or cross shaped stones from priest were the best for taking pictures because of the aura they gave off made them different from the rest. Maybe it was their fighting or Holy Spirit from beyond the grave. The eerie feel of the cemetery never freaked me out; if anything, I felt more comfortable in it. And on nights like tonight when the full moon was out and the stars shined with the mist down below, I felt truly blessed to be a photographer.

I could never figure out what my favorite thing was in this place. There was always something about this place that made me want to come back here time and time again like there was something I had yet to capture with my lens. I've seen the same graves of the fallen, the wicked dead tree branches that ironically, crows nested in to make this graveyard even better, and the old stone tombs were always the same; never opened to the outside world.

My love for this place just doesn't come from my love of photography; it comes from the love of my Father. Even though he died when I was four, I still loved him; he's buried here along with all the other priest from our church. I can still remember his funeral like it was yesterday. I just couldn't stop crying the whole day while Sister tried to comfort me; my Mother wasn't even there… that witch! I considered my sister my mother that day… That day I recall it… the day when I first heard the sound of sorrowful angel wings. I thought it was the sound of my Father as he flew off to Heaven being the little girl I was, but I also realized that a demon can have wings too. I do love to hear that sound when I do though; I don't know where my ears came up with it, but I'm glad they did.

"No! Stay away from me! You're not-AARGH!" A man's bloodcurdling scream let into the air that pierced my ears. But that wasn't the only thing I heard; I heard _them; _the wings. My first instinct should have been to run for help, or admit that Roger was right about being careful. Instead, my instinct was to run towards the danger.

I knew this cemetery like the back of my hand so I had an idea of where I was going; it sounded as though the scream came from around my Father's grave. Those stupid thugs better not be messing with the dead's grave; it's disrespectful!

As I got closer I began to hear the slight sound of crackling electricity, but it was a crystal clear night without a single cloud in the sky. There was also the smell of something foul; something that shouldn't have been here; the strong scent of **blood**, and a lot of it. The situation playing out before me was far from right and so wrong, but if I left now… I might never find out what this was. If I were to get to the scene… would I be able to snap a picture and run? It would be so morally wrong for me to do so, I should help others in their time of need, but it sounds like it's out of my league. I should have been scared, but I wasn't for some reason and that worried me; I continued running towards the scream.

To answer my own question, I gave myself a big no. I turned the corner to my Father's grave and saw a man's mangled body of limbs lying in a pool of his own blood. How he was still breathing was beyond me and it's a shame he wasn't out of misery. I approached the scene and saw more closely that the man's body was torn right in two like someone sliced him; from his waist to his torso it was all painted red. His inner organs were lying on the ground splattered about as some still looked like they were beating. I couldn't hold back any longer; I vomited at the sight of it. I _had_ to run away from here; I shouldn't have pursued this. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my ankle and I fell to the ground.

I looked back and saw that the man had dug his nails in my skin. My own nails dug deep into the dirt as I violently tried to crawl away from the man's grip. "Please, you've got to help me! That thing… that thing isn't human; it's not one of us!" It was a plea for help that I could neither deliver nor want to carry out. As much as it stung, I shook my leg and kicked around to get him off of me. I stood up and looked around us… and that's when I saw it.

Before I clamped my eyes shut from the terror I could have sworn that I had a quick glimpse at an otherworldly creature. It was collapsed in front of one of the priest's gravestones sprawled out on the ground covered in blood. My love for crimson hues turned to fear as glowing blood colored eyes were staring back at me like prey. Long silver hair that stood up on the creature's head caught the moonlight just right and it resembled more of a silver crown. It was within this moment that I realized this creature had dark metallic wings from its back; they were like tainted angel wings that were splattered in ink; they looked battered and black… Could it be? _The sorrowful creaking of black wings…_ It wore a sad smile on its dark purple lips that bared fangs like… like a Vampire. Is it possible that a Vampire could exist? A Vampire, a creature that we hear about growing up as a child is a monster that kills people… How could it be so beautifully angelic?

Every fiber in my body and mind told me not to approach, but I defied it. Through shaking legs and shut eyes I slowly made my way over to this man; this creature. "Are… are you alright?" My voice was barely audible as it shook so badly and my eyes still remained shut.

"I should be asking you the same thing Miss." It was a normal voice I got in response; nothing dark, demonic, evil, not even a hint of a murderous vibe. I wasn't expecting a 'Miss' either; people nowadays were so informal when compared to how it used to be. There was no reason to be afraid, right? I opened my eyes.

On the ground in front of me was just… a _man_; a man in outdated priest robes that were all torn up and soaked with scarlet red blood. But… it was impossible to see that the man in front of me was real. What I had just seen moments before… the terrifying, yet beautiful creature… there was _no way _I could have imagined something like that up. My eyes couldn't play tricks that fast on me either even if we are in the dark… But the truth stood before me, literally.

The man who I had assumed was a priest towered over me by a good foot at least, bringing me face to chest with him. He looked at me with calm winter blue eyes, a pair of glasses pushed up on the bridge of his nose. They weren't the ravenous red I had mystically imagined. If there was one thing that _was_ similar, it was the silver hair that connected the two. Instead of a wild silvery crown, his hair was put up neatly into a ponytail with a black ribbon. The most notable thing though was the cross that hung from his neck. The interkit design and the silver spikes surrounding the main frame looked like if someone wasn't careful, the spikes would spill blood. I've never seen any of the priests at our church with this model before.

"Um… miss? Is there something wrong?" I didn't realize that I was standing there staring at him like an idiot as I tried to calmly process everything.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Words rush out of my mouth for I was afraid to speak. "Now… _I _should be asking _you_ that. You're injured! You need to go to the hospital!" I carefully poked at his blood soaked robes.

"No, no!" He exclaimed, wincing in pain a bit. "I can assure you that I'm fine! I have a few cuts and bruises, but most of the blood is from that other man." He looked over to the bloody pile of flesh that was once a person. He was finally dead.

"Father," As a priest, it was the proper thing to call him even though I was about to possibly dirty that title. "Forgive me for such accusations, but… did you kill that man?" Yes, I was still afraid, but there were things that happened here tonight that I can't seem to understand. I wanted to know the truth, no matter what.

"I didn't kill him." His expression grew grim, like he knew I'd ask him this. "Someone else committed this crime." He instinctively took hold of the cross hanging from his neck, fidgeting with it in his hands.

"There was another person with you?" The more this man talked, the less I knew, and the more confused I got. There are all these little hidden secrets I feel like this scene held, and then there's the illogical explanation of how a man was dead right on the ground before us. Nothing is making sense anymore! But… could it have been that I wasn't imagining anything…? "I don't recall seeing anyone… but..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"But what?" His expression shifted to something of a slight kind smile on his lips, but it was ruined by the small splatters of dark red blood running from them. The sight and smell of all this gore was really starting to get nauseating for me. I shouldn't be doing this right now, the correct response would probably be to freak out and call all the emergency numbers I know… But instead, here I am having a conversation with a blood covered priest.

"I'll sound insane, so at least take me a bit seriously please. Can you promise me that?"

"Promise."

"What if… it's a Black Angel…?" The words left my lips and silence immediately followed.

"An _angel_?" He looked at me in surprise, shock in his eyes like he expected me to say something completely different. Or maybe he finally got the hint that my sanity was slowly slipping away from me and that he would be safe to keep his distance. "Why do you say that Miss? _A demon can have wings too_." Now those are words I've heard before, hell! I'm the one who said that! I never thought I would hear those words from anyone else but myself. Maybe I'm not insane after all.

"I said it because I thought I had seen an angel. Even though I got a demonic glimpse and I was scared, it didn't seem evil. It felt more like a glimpse into sorrow... and there was a kindness to it too." I don't know why I felt like I could open up to him, maybe because he's a priest. From going to church I've been used to confessionals by now, even though the setting right now was throwing this off completely. "The sorrowful creaking of black wings." They came to mind again, muttering them out this time without thinking.

Lost in thought for a moment I looked up at the man. On his face he wore a faint sincere smile, the blood on his lips more fitting now for some odd reason. His ice blue eyes seemed to hold so much sorrow and I haven't been able to figure out why this whole time. Who would dare to give a man like this grief?

"Father, we've been chatting all this time but I still don't know your name." Asking for his name had completely skipped my mind; after something like this I have to know who he is.

"My apologizes Miss, forgive me. I am Father Abel Nightroad; a traveling priest from the Vatican. Now, what might just be your name Miss?" He had such a polite etiquette, but something about him said that it was a proper act. My guess would be that he's a got a different personality most of the time to hide that hidden sadness. But there were a few things that were very odd here...

"I am Delta Verthorne; a high school student." There was a pause as I decided to give the important facts here a thought. "Father Nightroad… the Vatican to my knowledge hasn't been around for the past eight-hundred years. I don't want to doubt you, but... can you explain yourself?" I started to worry if Abel was who he really said he was, but he doesn't seem like a person who would lie. Looks could be deceiving though... Just what is going on here!?

"Yes… Well… I-!"

"Father Nightroad!" Abel was on the ground clutching at his chest to try and keep a spontaneous coughing spasm under control. "We _need_ to get you to a hospital; you're not alright!" I knelt down next to him; hand on his shoulder for support.

"I know I'm not alright, but we **cannot** go to the hospital!" Abel's voice took a turn for the serious; his identity becoming more and more confusing. What was wrong? He seemed fine when I found him; just a few cuts and bruises like he said. What happened that I didn't see?

* * *

_The nanomachines were at work; coursing through his blood; through his veins. They wanted to take over; wanted to kill the next Methuselah they could make __**him**__ get his hands on. They bubbled and raced under the skin as they desired to activate; to change, but they were disobeying his orders. Something was wrong, but no one would ever be able to tell..._

* * *

"Roger… Sorry about the late call, but I'm going to need the keys to the apartment." I still didn't have my answers, but Abel's health was **first** priority. And right now he was on the ground hacking up a storm; by the looks of it, he would vo-!

"Miss Delta, I'm sorry to trouble you, but you don't have to go out of your way to something for me." Abel looked up at me with his body in shatters; he was trying hard to keep it together. The once damp soil in front of him was now stained from the puddle of blood that he just vomited up.

"Hold on Roger," I lowered the phone, covering the speaker. "Father Nightroad, you would have to be nuts to think that I'm going to leave you out here alone while you're on the ground almost dying. Just don't talk and I'll try my best to settle things." I was conflicting with myself on the inside; I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I just met this man who is far from normal in the land of bizarre, and I'm saving his life and chatting with him like I've known him for years. Was it because he reminded me of my father in ways? They were similar at times. Or maybe it's because I've finally met a person who was kind to me and showed me compassion, it's been a _long_ time since anyone's showed me that.

"What's wrong Delta?" Roger's high level of concern exploded through the static of the phone. I don't blame him though. I would assume something too if I got a call from a friend at midnight asking for a place to stay.

"Roger, I've had a tough night." I looked over to Abel who was almost passed out on the ground. "Can you please just bring the keys down here and not ask any questions when you do?" I can only imagine what Roger is going to do once he sees Abel.

"Alright… I hope for your safety until I get there." I heard the jingle of keys on the end of the phone line. "See ya when I arrive." And with that, we hung up.

It wouldn't take long for Roger to get here; he didn't live that far away. Tonight was one of those nights I couldn't return home… for obvious reasons this time. The apartment was a safe haven that Roger managed to get for me so I could escape from my Mother when needed. How on Earth he manages to pay for the thing is beyond me though. But when it comes down to it, he's the only friend I got, so I'm blessed to have one like him.

"Father Nightroad, I have a question, but you don't have to respond if you don't want to." I didn't want to push him or anything in his condition. "What exactly happened to you? I mean, I know we just went over our scenario, but why are _you_ so injured? You were fine when I found you; what changed?"

* * *

_The nanomachines begged for him to attack her. They were working in overdrive making his stomach burn for blood like he had a fire inside him. They wanted to kill her; steal her breath of life to calm their savage hunger. He would never allow that to happen; he'd rather die than kill an innocent human. The nanomachines had to be malfunctioning, they were forcing for the command to be said. But they also weren't being picky either; they would settle for any blood, Methuselah or human. He could understand why they craved it; he hadn't eaten anything in for however long he was gone for. The one __**big**__ problem is that his stomach wasn't digesting the blood like it should; the proof lying in a puddle in the cemetery soil. That was going to be an issue, and that's exactly what it was. Without being able to keep his intake of blood and the nanomachines going haywire, Abel was becoming weak; his injuries getting worse than they were. He didn't dare speak, fearing the fangs of his true nature would be exposed due to a very small amount of his nanomachines activating. __**If she knew the truth would she be terrified?**_

* * *

I knew I wouldn't get an answer from Abel; he was too injured to say anything. "It's okay Father Nightroad, Roger is here now, so don't worry." I saw Roger struggling with the gate's lock, he soon succeeded and came through. He locked eyes with me and went into a sprint.

"Delta! What happened here!?" Roger was quickly getting hysteric. I saw him glance over to the dead body. "Holy shi-!

"Roger! Please don't swear in front of a priest!"

"Okay, okay, sorry…" Roger was calm for a moment, but then blasted back off to the world of hysteria. "I know you don't want me to ask any questions, but you expect me not to say anything to _that_!?" He referred back over to the dead man and then looked over to a bloody Abel Nightroad. "Can I at least ask what's going on?"

"You answer is as good as mine Roger. I came in to take pictures just like I always do, but before I left I heard a man scream. I went to investigate and found this same scene played out before me. That man over there," I motioned to Abel, "is Father Abel Nightroad. He's injured and persists to not go to the hospital. I need the apartment; if I brought him back to my house my Mother might just kill me." I figured that I should tell Roger just about everything that happed so he wouldn't worry himself to death over it. The one thing I did leave out though was my whole sighting of the Black Angel; that was between Abel and me.

"Just what on Earth do you think you're doing? You don't even know this man, and there's a dead one right over there! If you bring him back with you, who's to say that he's not going to kill you?" Roger was right in all aspects, but I felt like I _had_ to help this man, even if he was a possible killer.

"Roger, I'm taking this man with me and _that's that._ He's going to die if he stays here! And if you want a man's life, let alone a priest's life, weighing on your shoulders that's fine by me. But if you don't want any of that, I suggest that you give me the keys to the apartment and help me bring Father Nightroad to the car. You did drive the car here, right?" Sometimes I loved my quick wit; I had Roger verbally cornered for sure. He stared at me with a fire burning his eyes; he was angry at my actions but there's no way he was going to let a priest's blood drip into his palms.

"I'll give you the keys. Now come on," Roger walked over to Abel, wrapping an arm around his waist, placing his arm behind his neck. "help me get him to the car." I walked over and supported Abel just the same as Roger did. We began to make our way through the cemetery, pass the metal gates, and to Roger's car. Abel was capable enough to get himself into the backseat without too much trouble.

"Miss Delta, if you don't mind me asking, what's the date today?" It was such an out of the blue question that came from Abel, finally breaking his odd silent streak. Out of all the things he could be saying, why would he let that be his possible last words considering the condition that he was in.

"Father, have you been living under a-!"

"Roger! Knock it off and drive! Has being with my Father and me taught you nothing when speaking to a priest!?" I couldn't blame Roger for his reaction; the man Abel Nightroad was the big mystery of the night that provided no answers about himself except the fact that he was a priest. "Today Father Nightroad is May 9th, 4071. Now that I think about it… it's been about four hundred years since society has been able to return to the way it used to be." It was true, if someone had gone back five hundred years ago, they would have found that the technology we regained was still considered 'lost'. "Why do you ask Father Nightroad?" I looked back at him from the passenger seat to see that he had a big frown on his face, confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, well… Being a traveling priest and all I tend to lose track of time…" He closed his eyes and they didn't open back up, but he wasn't dead, he was still breathing. "Roger, can you drive faster? He needs to get bandaged up or something before he dies from blood loss. I'm surprised that he hasn't yet!" My small concern for Abel began to grow fast, as soon as he hit the stage of unconsciousness; I knew he was going to have a tough time healing from this.

"Delta, if Father Nightroad doesn't die tonight; it will be a miracle." Roger's words hung in the air as the tires of the car rolled onwards into the silent night.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter one folks! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Favorite? Review? Both? Do whatever you choose, but I do encourage you to ****_please_**** leave me feedback.**

**Up Next, Chapter 2: Methuselah**


	2. Methuselah

**I honestly did not think I'd have this chapter out just a few days later. I thought writer's block was going to prevent me from doing this for at least a month or two, but here it is! It's a bit shorter than last time and it serves as the last of backstory stuff for a while. Less backstory and more misadventures next time! :3**

**Side note: Does anyone else think it's weird when there's the line 'Abel was able to...'? It feels like awkward wording to me. I try to avoid it, but I don't know when I'll actually have to use it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Methuselah**

"Are you sure you can support Father Nightroad all by yourself?" Roger followed me from behind while barely managing to keep an unconscious Abel and himself from falling over face first into the apartment's carpet; but I wouldn't be surprised if the carpet tripped him first. The apartment complex wasn't the best building around, but hey, it sure has saved my sanity from time to time when I needed it to. The musty old smell and spot stained yellow walls welcomed me to a peaceful sanctuary that my Mother _never_ gave me. Verbally and physically abusing me when Father wasn't around, destroying my prized photos, shunning any friend in any form, except for Roger who didn't leave me; he took the abuse. The list goes on and on for that woman, but I had to stay; I had nowhere to go. But I'm glad I have Roger to thank for the rundown room; I come here on days that I can't bare my Mother's abuse. But tonight… that was different.

"I understand that you're not helping because you need to have free hands to unlock the door, but you at least could have put the keys in my pocket and helped me… Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Roger, got a bit distracted; I was lost in some thoughts." The images of my demon Mother were still swirling around in my head; they taunted me to give in, but I pushed them aside. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Just forget it… we're already here." Roger rolled his tired eyes at me, but I wouldn't blame him for it; he just carried a full grown man up two flights of stairs by himself at four in the morning.

I turned the key in the lock and opened the door, the unheated room's brisk air welcoming us as we walked in. The apartment was nothing special; it had three small beat up rooms with the minimum of life's necessities inside. The only thing to fear here was the window that was ready to jump out of its place at any time and the people living around me, but that's what all the locks were on the door for; I never knew what I might run into.

"Roger, can you put Father Nightroad on the bed while I got fetch my medical supplies?" I started to head towards the bathroom then stopped; looking back at him. "_Please_ _don't drop him_; he doesn't need any more injuries." I turned back to continue my gathering of supplies.

My issue on this situation still stands. How on Earth did Abel's injuries escalate to the current condition that he's in? Just what happened before I got to the cemetery? What happened between him and that other man? And what about my delusionary Black Angel, what was that all about? They don't exist anymore… so would it be insane to assume that Father Nightroad was a Vampire? Yes, the whole idea was ridiculous, but it's said that Vampires had much longer life spans than us Terrans; he could have survived for all I know. Oh _what the hell am I thinking_!?

"Delta! It's an emergency!" I heard Roger's muffled call through the closed bathroom door; it sent adrenaline to my feet and I flew through the door to the bedroom.

"I swear Roger… if you dro-" I froze in my tracks, lips left speechless as my words refused to form. This was not going to be pretty.

"Father Nightroad is going to need more than our help regardless of what he says." Sprawled out on the bed was a bare-chested Abel Nightroad with a big gash across his torso oozing with blood; he kept getting worse and worse. It was a miracle that he hadn't died yet with all the blood he seemed to have lost. Not to sound mean, but it was a good thing he was unconscious because I could only imagine the pain he would be in right now if he was awake… "Come on, snap out of it!" Roger was literally snapping his fingers in my face to bring me back from my frozen state. "I'll try to bandage Father Nightroad up the best I can before we bring him to the hospital. While I'm doing that, you can get the door."

"What do you mean '_get the door'_? In case you have forgotten, it's four in the morning Roger; who is going to be at my door at a time like this?" He had to be overtired; he knows I don't have any other friends, let alone the fact that I would never have anyone over at this time. Why would I answer it?

"If you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down myself." Not now; oh God why now? It was _her_. _She_ was _here_. What is _she_ doing out of the house? How did _she_ find me?

"Roger, get ready and arm yourself; don't let my Mother find Father Nightroad." I couldn't believe she was here, four in the morning no less. What was she doing out at this hour? Was it because she was looking for me? Whenever I would return home from the apartment she would beat me, wondering where I have been; I've never told her. I guess she's had enough of it. But how did she do it? Was she watching me the whole time at the cemetery? Did she see the whole exchange between Abel and me? No matter, I **will not** allow her to hurt Roger or Abel; let her hurt me instead.

I put my ear up to the door to listen for her footsteps. Maybe she would bluff; maybe she would just leave us alone. "I'm coming for you!" Her stomps were so loud that I heard them through the door. What was she planning on doing? Was she serious about the door!?

"Roger, give me your pocket knife right now." A pocket knife wasn't going to do much, but it was good enough for being our only weapon. My Mother obviously wasn't here for a small chat and a cup of tea, I needed a way to defend myself because she's here to **kill**.

"I have no problem with that, here." I was handed the knife while Roger went and grabbed the broom, making sure to shut and lock the bedroom door behind him. Only God knows how he'll fair against the _monster_ with a flimsy stick.

My poor apartment door didn't even stand a chance against my beastly Mother; all the extra locks did nothing. Wooden splinters flew freely as the door was kicked wide open; and there she stood in the doorway. Her brown curly hair was in mad disarray, the look in her eyes clearly spoke death, her slim frame had also been dirtied with splatters of blood, and a wicked smile on her face revealed to me fangs. Wait… What!?

"What is going on here!?"

"Now I should be asking you that _sweetie. _What are you doing here, and why is Roger with you?" She spat her little pet name at me with such a venomous sarcasm in her voice. But her questions didn't matter right now; I would be beaten regardless, I had a question of my own.

"Tell me _Mother!_ Why… why was I raised by a _Vampire!?_ How is it even possible!? You're not supposed to exist!" Vampires were wiped out hundreds of years ago once we had regained our lost technology because we were finally able to fight back properly. They shouldn't be walking among us still… but my Mother right in front of me was evidence I couldn't refuse. Something then sunk into my head... "Am… am I a Vampire too?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Delta. Did you ever listen to me when I talked to you? _Vampire_ is such a primeval term; we've been called Methuselahs for the past few millennia now. As for your other question, yes and no; you're only twenty five percent Methuselah since I am not a pure one myself. But you've let me down so much Delta; you never went through the 'awakening'; you remained a useless Terran. But me? I was lucky; I went through the awakening, gaining traits from my mother. But you'll never be able to experience the thrill of the kill or have any of our traits; that's why I gave up on you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. To hear that Vampires, no… Methuselahs were still alive, roaming free through the dark and killing the innocent. Worse yet, I was partially one of them.

I gave a quick glance over to Roger who had been still since Mother busted through the door, his grip on the broom stick was so tight that the whites of his knuckles were showing very clearly. He looked to be on the verge of attack, but the news about going against a Methuselah seemed to change his mind.

"Can you tell me why you married Father?" The question came to mind; there's no way a priest would marry a Methuselah. "If you're going to beat me to death tonight, at least let me know."

"Ah yes, that religious swine you think so highly of. I did really love him at one time, and he loved me. I always knew I was half Methuselah, but I never knew when I would get the symptoms for my awakening or if I would ever even get them. Once I started to get them though, your Father took notice. Finding out eventually that I was a Methuselah he took off, taking your sister Mary with him. To choose the church over love… he was a worthless Terran anyways."

"How could you say such heartless things you **bitch**!? Is that why you've treated Delta this way the whole time!?" Roger leapt from behind me, broom stick in hand ready to take a smack at my Mother's head. It was a valiant, but useless effort; she swatted him like he was a small fly against the wall rendering Roger useless for the time being. The broom stick he had broke into two and I'm pretty sure more than just the stick broke; I think I heard the cracking of other bones too.

"Roger!" I ran to his side, blood running down from his nose. "Are you alr-!"

"Out of the way Delta!" She slammed into me, knocking out the wind from my lungs; she was so powerful. "There's something here… I can smell it. You're keeping something from me. Naughty children…" Oh no! She kicked down the bedroom door with ease. "You've got quite the secret going on in here. Now why didn't you tell me you had a meal all ready for me?" She was eyeing the blood flowing out from Abel's wound, approaching his unconscious body.

"Don't you dare touch Father Nightroad!" I did the unimaginable. It took all my energy to get back onto my feet, I stumbled a few times, grabbing the wall for support, but once I was up, I ran to that woman and jumped on her back, slicing her right cheek open with the pocket knife. She flung me off her back onto the floor and a little splatter of blood flew from the slight cut, landing on Abel's wound.

"_Nightroad? _You mean _Abel Nightroad_? Now I've heard some stories about him _way _back in the day. But what's this? Something seems to be wrong with our little Crusnik here." She paced around the bed; the injury from the pocket knife had already miraculously healed. "I can't quite place my finger on it… but to find him defenseless as he is now is worth coming here!" As she went off laughing at the sight, I began to notice the strangest thing about Abel; my Mother's blood was seeping into his wound! But the way it looked… it didn't look natural at all! That's not even supposed to happen in the first place!

"What is your blood doing to Father Nightroad!?"

"You don't know? Well… let's just say it will do him more good than harm." Sure, there's a _ton_ of things I still didn't know about Abel, but I didn't even know if my Mother was telling the truth or not. For all I know, her blood could be poisoning him right now!

"Don't hurt my friends any longer! If you want to kill someone tonight, then kill me; leave Roger and Father Nightroad alone!" I was ready to die for the only two people that actually cared for me; I lived a pathetic life anyways…

"Hmmm… I did come here for a little blood bath, but I think my worthless Terran daughter's blood would be just fine; I can't drink your little priest's blood anyways. So, are you ready to die?" She repeated landed kick after kick into my stomach, making my organs feel like they were being shredded by a blender. Blood ran from my mouth and nose, soiling the carpet underneath. Every inch of my body was pulsing with pain in time with the beat of my heart, and I lost count of how many times she hit me until I opened my eyes when she stopped, finding that I was kicked all the way out of the bedroom into the main room. How I was still conscious was a miracle… "Any last words?" Now she was just taunting with me.

"Yeah, I got some; you're a bitch!" She said no words, but her expression said enough; she was pissed. She approached me, kneeling down at my side and revealing her fangs again. I truly was going to die, but it sickened me as I thought that my blood was going to be a part of her; that's the worse fate imaginable. I don't want this!

"Get ready fo-

"That's enough!" There was an ear shattering bang as a bullet tore through my Mother's shoulder. Her blood spilled onto my face as she was withering in pain, grasping the chunk limb that was once part of her left arm. Where did a bullet come from? I don't remember Roger owning a gun… Then it dawned on me. I turned around to see Abel leaning against the bedroom doorway for support while he sported a gun in his hand aimed right at my Mother. The slash across his torso that was oozing blood just moments ago was almost healed. I'm glad that it's better… but how was it possible? "You've had your fill; don't you think the lives of the people in this complex was enough?" Abel wore the most serious expression in his eyes, and I noticed that somewhere along the way he had lost his glasses; the way he looked gave off a sense of fear.

"You bastard! You're lucky I can't drain you! But I sure as hell can kill you!" A loud growl emitted from her throat as she got up, a blade forming from her arm, and rushed Abel.

"Listen!" My Mother stopped dead in her tracks, the barrel of the gun placed right against her forehead. "I don't want to kill you, so I suggest you get out of here before _I_ have no choice." It was a serious threat… but at the same time it felt like a dangerous warning.

"Like hell I would run from here you sw-" A loud cracking noise echoed through the room; Abel had bashed my Mother on the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Blood gushed onto the carpet as her unmoving unconscious body was lying on the floor. Why didn't he just kill her; she was a _monster_.

"Miss Delta, are you alright? Can you move?"

"I can't move… And no; I'm not alright. My Mother is part Methuselah, if everything you said was true then everyone in the apartment complex was killed by her. Then there's the part where I'm part Methuselah, I just had an attempt on my life, Roger's unconscious, and I barely know who you are, but you saved my life. I don't understand why someone would risk their life to save me. And I don't even get how Methuselah are still around either!" My world was spiraling downwards only to crash at rock bottom. Everything was falling apart at the seams, and the only people supporting me were Roger and Abel. But how do I know if I can trust Abel? He saved my life, but he shouldn't have been able to; one moment he was almost dying, the next he's knocking out a Methuselah.

"Delta, what happened?" I heard the weak voice of Roger coming from the apartment's doorway, but I didn't want to explain; I didn't want to relive the scene.

"Good, he's awake. Roger, can you stand?" Abel walked back into the bedroom and came back out with his blood soaked robes on, glasses back on his face.

"I can stand and walk, but it hurts like hell." Roger was barely able to stand up as he used the wall to support his shaking legs. All he suffered was some bruises and a bloody nose, but on the inside, the damage was probably much worse. "I think I can still drive too if that's what you're wondering." He took the keys from his pockets. "But what about _you_ Father Nightroad; is your injury all right?" Since Roger was out cold the whole time, he didn't see what I saw; he didn't see the blood spill or any of the violence.

"I've been better, but I'm alright for now; I've healed enough to stand on my own. You and Miss Delta have my thanks for what you've done."

"You can thank me later once we're out of here; we should start heading out before your mother wakes up Delta." And with that, Roger limped out into the hallway leaving me with Abel.

"Come on Miss Delta, we need to leave now." I was still on the floor while my body refused to move; a million theories all buzzed around in my head. Abel came and got me up off the floor, supporting me like Roger and I had done for him. We stumbled out into the hall only to find it littered with blood and corpses; Roger was walking down it a few feet ahead of us with a hand over his eyes. I couldn't believe someone, no, something could be capable of doing this… There was so much death as the metallic smell of blood filled the air.

"Hey Father Nightroad… We need to talk." The words left my mouth, and the same small gloomy frown returned to Abel's lips.

* * *

**And with that, the curtain closes on Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Favorite? Review? Both? Do whatever you choose, but I do encourage you to ****_please_**** leave me feedback.**

**Up Next, Chapter 3: Recovery **


End file.
